Moonlit Retold
Hey! Remember Me? Note Yea, it's me again! That stupid guy who wrote the original Moonlit! Yea, what a bad story.. I wanted to rewrite it, make it an entirely different story. Updates may come slow, but that's fine. Enjoy, make sure to check back often! -Mintiously Part One: An Introduction Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still see the look of that Robloxian. Pitch black skin, red glowing eyes... yet, the starter smile. Their appearance is as clear as day every single time. Though, describing someone's appearance isn't '''the best way to start off a proper story, is it? You probably want my name. Well, to keep it short and simple, my name is Amanda Harrow. I'm in my teens, though I'm not giving you a specific age. Recently, I've been involved with the Moonlit Event. If you haven't heard of it, I don't blame you! Only a select number of people were allowed to participate, and the way they went about this was strange. You had to have both the Homestead and Bloxxer badges, which were distributed by Roblox, and not by actual players. The Bloxxer badge had been retired in 2015, making it impossible for any users who recently joined to obtain it. The Homestead badge is obtained through having 100 people visit your place. I had some people come and go, so my place wasn't very special. Yet, I still have the badge, so that's interesting enough. The reward for completing the event was, of course, was a hat, a pair of wings and bragging rights. You know, the incompitent items Roblox usually gives, no matter how glitchy, buggy or horrifying the entire event is. This event focused on exploration, and by that I mean trying to piece together clues that don't make sense, no matter what context you put it in. All this event was was just Roblox's lazy way of making us do all the work on myth-solving for them. Now, you may be wondering why I'm bringing up the Moonlit Event, aren't you? Well, the event came with a certain set of rules. I wasn't allowed to talk about the event until two years had passed. This event happened in around early 2017, and two years have passed. So, now I can finally disclose this story to every single person who desires to read this story. This is the story of Roblox's rather frightening Moonlit Event. Part Two: The One Place Nobody (or Everybody) Would Expect The event page only gave vague hints to the first location we all were supposed to go to. It said something about a "tower on a hill" and the "moon striking the rooftop" and whatnot. It was incredibly difficult to find, it being so difficult that some people didn't even make it past the first part. Now, how would you feel I told you that everything in this paragraph was a LIE? Clockwork Tower, an old, yet well-known myth. That was the game in 'question.' "The tower underneath the moon," as some people called it, was the starting place for the Moonlit Event. How original. Neverless, I joined the game and was instantly brought to the entrance. However, when I walked inside, the door closed behind me, which hadn't happened before. Spookily updated for the event, right? You'd be wrong, because myths don't exactly 'work' underneath Roblox events. What I was seeing was just.. part of the myth. So, I walked through the darkened halls of the tower for a while. The latest theory was that the creator of the clockwork tower - LunarWorks - was supposedly a happy wife back in the Victorian days. She and her husband lived in the Clockwork Tower. However, LW found out her husband was cheating on her while she was away doing chores. Out of spite, she burned down the tower with herself, her husband and the girl he was cheating on her with, killing them all instantly. This, of course, was only just a theory. The only evidence that I came across for this theory was a burnt wedding photo and burnt places all around the tower. Anyway, I was walking through this tower with my little flashlight, bumping into cobwebs and stuff when I came across a locked door. There hadn't been a locked door before, so why was there one now? Behind me was a doll that resembled the wife in the photograph. The golden key swayed next to her ragged clothes. When I got close, she ran away from me. It was a '''chase. As soon as it ran away, I tore off after it. The chase was on. TBA / To Be Continued, I Guess Hey guys! Mint here again. I hope you like what I have so far. It's kinda supposed to be a rewrite of Moonlit. Now it's just.. an entirely different story, which I'm currently proud of. Expect more in the future. I'll be editing this so it will have more chapters later. Make sure to write suggestions in the comments! Until tomorrow! -Mintiously Category:Marked for Review